


Discord Prompts

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: This is where I'll write out all the stories for Discord prompts. The character list will be updated accordingly.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Sorting (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting is done differently.

If there wasn't an audience in front of her, Hannah Abbott would have pissed herself. 

As it stood, she was still very tempted, especially given that a very large and very pissed-off troll was towering above her.

Then it roared. It roared.

Hannah wasn't the one to swear in public, but her dad did, a lot.

And now, the two words she heard him say once or twice were the only thing appropriate for this situation.

"Fucking Hell." she muttered to herself, making sure no one heard her

"Look lively!" the Sorting Hat yelled in her mind "I know exactly what you need to do in this exact situation!"

One spell later and the troll was turned into a bush.

Hannah sagged in relief.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced


	2. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For many, starting over in the world one knows nothing about is a dreaded event. For him, it is a new experience.

When Barty opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a throng of people, and he carried a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left.

"Hurry, we have no time!" one of the people nearby declared "The Z'huru will attack at any time! You have to save us!"

"The what?" Barty turned towards the voice, perplexed

"The Z'huru!" the person sounded panicky "The butterfly monsters! They carry their chosen victims to their lair, and those people are never seen again!"

Barty frowned. This seemed too elaborate to be a prank or an illusion, which probably meant this was real.

Which in turn begged the question of how was he here.

The last thing he remembered was a Dementor looming over him, and then pressing its mouth - if it could even be called a 'mouth' - against his.

Then he ended up here, somehow.

Thinking about his bizzarre situation was already giving him a headache.

"Oh well." he thought to himself "I'll stay here for a while. I've always wanted to be a hero, anyway."


End file.
